Gara Gara Ayam
by Fei Mei
Summary: Narukami Yu, seorang pemuda yang serba sempurna itu sedang galau. Kenapa galau? Ternyata ayam peliharaannya semalam mati! Hah? Memangnya Yu pelihara ayam? Dan kegalauan Yu ini berdampak pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang waswas serta bom di Junes! Hah? Kok bisa? Mari kita lihat di tekape! ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: ATLUS.

**Warning**: Gaje, garing, krenyes-krenyes, nista, kegalauan dimana-mana, OOC, typo(s).

**.**

**.**

**Gara Gara Ayam**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Narukami Yu adalah seorang pemuda kelas sebelas dari SMA Yasogami. Ia tergolong pria yang sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya tampan, otaknya cerdas, hatinya sangat baik, pengertian, setia kawan, dan sebagainya. Saking baiknya lelaki ini, ia menggunakan kecerdasannya yang tingkat dewa itu untuk membantu teman-teman sekelasnya mengerjakan ujian. Tolong kalian tekankan kata 'bantu', 'sekelas', dan 'ujian'. Yep, entah bagaimana ceritanya, ia berhasil menyebarkan 'kunci jawaban ala Narukami Yu' ke seluruh penjuru kelasnya.

Tetapi suatu ketika, Yu sedang _bad mood_. Serius. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan lelaki ini jadi uring-uringan. Kalau Kanji dan Yosuke yang uring-uringan sih, mungkin bukan hal baru. Tetapi ini adalah Yu. Seorang Narukami Yu sedang galau! GA_ to the _LAU, GALAU! Satu persatu gadis yang pernah ia kencani pun mendatanginya untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat hati pemuda tampan ini resah. Dari Kujikawa Rise 'reseh', Amagi Yukiko 'yuk', Satonaka Chie 'acieee', Ebihara Ai 'udang', Shirogane Naoto 'ganteng', sampai Hanamura Yosuke 'harga murah' dan Tatsumi Kanji 'tepung'. Yah, pacar Yu sang lelaki sempurna itu kan memang bukan hanya cewek, karena cowok dan banci pun ada! (author diledakin Yu)

Dari sekian triliun orang yang menanyakan kegundahan hati Yu (gilak, lebai banget), yang berhasil mengetahui jawaban misteri ini adalah sang detektif handal bernama Kudo Shinichi. Iya, Shinichi, salah satu pacar keseratusannya author manis nan unyu ini. Hm, ASTAGA! Ternyata salah fandom! Maaf, maaf, maaf, bukan Kudo Shinichi, tapi detektif yang dimaksud adalah Shirogane Naoto.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Souji galau kesumat bagaikan 'sesuatu' yang melayang di cakrawala, melintas di khatulistiwa, serta mendarat di hati author (HAH?!)? Ternyata eh ternyata, ternyata (lagi) salah satu ayam peliharaannya mati! Loh, sejak kapan Yu melihara ayam? Ternyata ayam yang dimaksud adalah ayam yang Yu pelihara di _game_ Harvest Moon! Dan seketika itu juga para _fans_ Yu langsung terbang layaknya tim Roket sambil berseru 'MENYEBALKAAAANN!'.

Nah, udah tau kan, alasan kenapa Narukami Yu 'kece badai' ini galau? Oke, sekarang kita balik ke laptop. Ng, maksudnya, ke inti cerita.

Yu biasanya selalu membagi-bagikan contekan ke seluruh anak kelasnya saat ujian. Tetapi karena _bad mood_, Yu tidak berniat membantu teman-temannya yang malang saat ujian hari ini. Padahal Yosuke dan Chie sudah sengaja tidak belajar karena mengira Yu akan memberikan contekan seperti biasa. Kalau Yukiko, sih, tetap belajar, tetapi tetap mengandalkan jawaban Yu untuk dicocokan sebelum mengumpulkan ke guru –intinya tetep aja nyontek...

Guru jelek bin nista bernama Morooka Kinshiro sudah membagikan lembar soal pada murid-muridnya, setelah itu beliau duduk di tempat duduknya dan mulai pergi ke pulau mimpi alias ngorok alias tidur. Nah, sekarang tau kan kenapa Yu bisa sampe kasih contekan ke temen-temennya?

Soal yang tertera ada 10 butir, waktu pengerjaan yang diberikan adalah 45 menit. Seperti biasa, pada 5 menit pertama, Yu sudah berhasil mengerjakan setengahnya. Kok bisa? Namanya juga jenius.

Yu berhasil mengerjakan seluruh soal hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Kemudian lelaki itu berniat untuk tidur dan meratapi kematian ayamnya yang bahkan tidak nyata itu. Sedangkan di sekitar Yu, penghuni kelas semuanya bertanya-tanya, kapan lelaki itu akan mulai menyebarkan jawabannya.

Tidak ada seorang murid pun di kelas itu (kecuali Yu dan Yukiko) yang menjawab pertanyaan yang tertera di kertas soal. Yep, dari 30 murid yang ada di kelas, ada 28 murid yang menatap Yu dengan penuh harap, penuh hasrat, nafsu, dan lainnya. Enggak, mereka bukannya ngarep Yu akan membalas lirikan centil (?) mereka, namun mereka mengharapkan kertas conteka. Ng, sebenernya Yukiko juga ngarep dapet kertas dari lelaki tampan itu sih, tapi dia mau jaim. Hehe.

Tinggal 15 menit lagi sampai bel berbunyi, dan Yu masih saja termewek-mewek gara-gara ayam kesayangannya yang baru saja mati dengan mengenaskan semalam, sedangkan teman-teman di sekitarnya masih was-was liatin dia. Sampai suatu ketikaYosuke yang udah kebelet (?) pengen nyontek pun melempar secarik kertas pada sohibnya yang duduk di depannya.

'Yu, mana contekannya?' isi surat kaleng Yosuke.

Melihat tulisan Yosuke, Yu langsung mengambil pulpennya dan menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang sama. Yosuke udah senyam-senyum aja tuh waktu liat Yu nulis, karena Yosuke kira pasti Yu sedang menyalin jawabannya. Namun senyuman itu pudar seperti lagunya seorang dari dunia antahberantah ketika melihat apa yang Yu tulis.

'Contekannya dihatimu~ :*' begitulah tulisan Yu.

Astaga, Yosuke tau sih, sobatnya lagi galau kesumat, tapi gak usah sampe gaje gini juga kali ==

'Seriusan, jawaban nomor satu apaan?' tanya Yosuke dalam kertas itu, lalu melemparkannya lagi pada Yu. Tetapi lemparan itu meleset, malah jatuh ke meja Yukiko. Melihat isi kertas itu, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menyoret-nyoret sesuatu pada kertas yang sama. Setelah itu ia main lempar ke belakang dengan harapan bisa sampai ke meja Yosuke. Tapi ternyata kertas itu mendarat di meja Chie. Chie yang bingung langsung melihat isi kertas itu, di tulisan terakhir berbunyi,

'Aku gak tau, Hanamura-kun. Seharusnya kau tetap bertanya pada Narukami-kun. Kalau ia tidak bisa jawab, apalagi aku?'

Chie langsung mengerti. Ternyata Yosuke tanya jawaban ke Yu, tapi Yu nolak. Terus tanya ke Yukiko, ditolak juga. Hm, enaknya Chie nulis apa ya?

'HAH! Kasian deh kamu, Yosu! Ditlak Yu sama Yukiko!' tulis perempuan berambut pendek itu, lalu melemparkannya ke meja Yosuke.

"ELAH, KAMU DIEM AJA DEH, SATONAKAAAA!" seru Yosuke yang kesel liat tulisan Chie di kertasnya.

Ups. Yosuke lupa kalau si King Moron masih duduk di depan kelas. Perlahan sang putri tidur –maaf, maksudnya Morooka perlahan membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara mendengar seruan Yosuke yang cetar membahana.

"Kamu ngapain, Hanamura?" tanya Morooka.

"Eh, ah, err..." Yosuke pun kegelapan. Maksudnya kegalapan.

"Kertas apa itu?" tanya Morooka sambil berjalan menuju meja Yosuke, melihat secarik kertas kecil yang ada di tangan pemuda itu.

Dengan paksa, Morooka berhasil merampas kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Sambil memamerkan giginya yang tonggos itu, ia mulai membentak.

"Hanamura! Narukami! Amagi! Satonaka! Kalian akan dihukum karena mencontek dan memberi contekan!" seru Morooka.

"Hah? Kan saya enggak... –" kata Yu yang terpotong pisau. Maksudnya, Morooka.

"Enggak pake alasan. Kertas ini adalah bukti! Kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian berempat!" ujar Morooka sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Maaf, menggoyangkan kertas Yosuke di tangannya.

Dengan pasrah, keempat pengguna persona itu pun mengumpulkan ujian mereka. Morooka degan cermat melihat jawaban keempatnya satu persatu. Lembar jawab Chie dan Yosuke masih kosong, Yukiko berhasil menjawab 7 dari 10, Yu sudah selesai.

"Ehm, jawaban Amagi ada yang salah satu dari tujuh, sedangkan jawaban Narukami benar semua. Tapi karena kalian berdua terlibat dalam kasus ini, maka...nilai kalian berdua sama dengan nilai Satonaka dan Hanamura, NOL, dan tidak ada remedial!" bentak Morooka sambil muncrat-muncrat.

Mendengar perkataan gurunya yang nista itu, keempat remaja yang menjadi korban langsung _jawdrop_ dan _sweatdrop_ masal, terutama Yu yang jadi tambah galau. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua adalah salah Yosuke. Baiklah, pikir Yu, dia akan membalas dendam.

Malam harinya, terdengar sebuah ledakan di Junes. Ternyata kejadian bom Hiroshima-Nagasaki terjadi lagi, kali ini terdapat di Junes. Mungkin sekarang kita harus menyebut peristiwa bersejarah itu menjadi 'Bom Hiroshima-Nagasaki-Junes'? Entahlah. Pokoknya setelah itu Yu masih galau gara-gara ayamnya. Enggak, bukan karena nilai nol, tapi karena ayamnya yang bahkan tidak nyata. Nista banget ini orang...

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Lah, kok Yu jadi rada psikopat gini sih? Ehm, entahlah. #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
